Biology time
by uciha athrun
Summary: Kejadian dimana Sasuke mengerjakan tugas biologi yang diberikan kepadanya dan Hinata secara serius. SasuHina fic


Disclaimer : Naruto dan Masashi Kishimoto tidak pernah terpisahkan

Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata

Rated : T mungkin T +

-0-

Hinata dengan bosan mengetuk-ngetuk pensil yang ia pegang diatas buku catatannya. Dia merasa gelisah saat melihat gurunya sudah terlambat selama lima menit. Ini sangat buruk baginya, karena ia ingin segera mengakhiri kelas ini secepat mungkin.  
>Mengapa?<br>Karena hari ini kelas yang akan berlangsung adalah pelajaran biologi. Dan topik yang akan didiskusikan kali ini adalah tetang reproduksi manusia, yang berarti bahwa semua orang yang ada dikelas ini termasuk dirinya akan sangat malu mendengarnya.

Terkecuali rasa malu itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto dan Kiba, karena disaat mereka mendengar penjelasan dari guru kemarin yang membuat sebagian penghuni kelas bersemu merah, mereka berdua malah membuat gaduh kelas ini dengan cara bersorak-sorak tidak karuan.

Tidak lama menunggu setelah itu, akhirnya guru Kakashi masuk kedalam kelas untuk mulai mengajar.  
>Guru Kakashi adalah guru yang memiliki usia yang terbilang muda. Guru yang umurnya belum mencapai 30 tahun tapi dirinya telah lama menjadi guru tetap disekolah ini.<p>

Meskipun memiliki usia yang terbilang muda, tapi disaat dia mengajar, dia akan menjadi sangat serius melakukannya. Dia tidak suka bercanda soal pelajaran apa lagi bermain-main.  
>Prinsip hidupnya adalah menjadikan murid-muridnya menjadi anak yang cerdas dan berprestasi. Jadi dia akan berusaha sangat keras untuk mewujudkan prinsip hidupnya itu, karena dia adalah seorang guru. Seorang guru adalah panutan yang baik bagi semua muridnya.<p>

-0-

Semua tidak sama seperti yang dipikipirkan Hinata. Disaat Hinata mengagumi guru Kakashi karena didikasinya, murid-murid wanita lain disekolah ini tidak mengagumi guru Kakashi dari itunya. Tapi mereka mengagumi guru Kakashi dari 'keseksian tubuhnya' tubuh yang kekar dan atletis. Bukan dari kemampuan mengajarnya, tapi mengagumi kemapuan dalam permainan yang pastinya hebat diatas - Hinata terdiam. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah karena menyadari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Pikiran yang membawanya kehal-hal yang tidak bermoral. Pikiran yang jelas-jelas tidak pantas ia pikirkan disaat sekarang ini.

"Hyuuga, apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat memerah, apa kau sedang demam?" guru Kakashi yang tidak sengaja memperhatikan Hinata menangkap betapa merahnya wajah Hinata sekarang, sehingga dugaan Hinata sedang sakit langsung saja terlintas dikepalanya.

Wajah Hinata semakin berubah menjadi merah berkali-kali lipat saat menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. Dia tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini sehingga sekarang Hinata tampak benar-benar gugup.

"a-aku baik-baik saja pak, a-aku hanya merasa disini terlalu panas saja." Hinata mencoba mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal. Dia berharap bahwa guru Kakashi akan percaya dengan kata-katanya.

Mendengar itu guru Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Dia mengira jika Hinata akan melewatkan pelajaran yang diajarkannya karena sakit.  
>Tapi perkiraannya itu salah. Ternyata Hinata hanya merasa kegerahan saja di cuaca yang seperti ini.<p>

"Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik jika kau duduk ditempat duduk yang ada didekat jendela sana."

"E-eh, t-tidak usah pak. A-aku baik-baik saja kok disini." sebenarnya Hinata tidak suka menentang permintaan guru Kakashi untuk pindah tempat duduk. Hanya saja ditempat itu adalah tempat dimana seorang Sasuke duduk.  
>Jelas-jelas Hinata membenci seorang Sasuke sampai kapanpun. Disuruh duduk disebelahnya, lebih baik Hinata memilih untuk melompat dari jendela dibanding harus semeja dengan pria menyebalkan itu.<p>

Melihat wajah kecewa yang diperlihatkan guru Kakashi padanya membuat Hinata menghela nafa panjang penuh kekalahan.  
>Guru Kakashi adalah seorang guru yang sudah Hinata perlakukan seperti keluarganya sendiri. Disaat melihat wajah sedihnya itu membuatnya merasa seperti orang yang menyebalkan saja.<p>

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, aku rasa aku akan menerima pendapat pak guru untuk," Hinata menghela nafas panjang "Duduk didekat jendela." Hinata merasa jauh lebih baik ketika melihat senyum mekar diwajah guru Kakashi dibalik maskernya.

Hinata lalu mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang ada dimejanya untuk ia bawa pindah kebelakang kelas yang terdapat kursi kosong didekat jendela. Dengan perlahan ia menarik kursi yang akan ia duduki secara perlahan-lahan agar Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya tidak merasa terganggu. Karena jika dia merasa terganggu, pasti perang kecil diantara mereka pecah diudara.

-0-

Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk dikursi kosong disebelahnya. Dia berpikir jika yang duduk itu adalah salah satu gadis penggemar tololnya yang selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, jadi dia berencana akan mengusirnya sekarang.

Sebelum memalingkan kepalanya kearah pengganggunya, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Belum kapok-kapok juga ya para penggemar mengganggunya setelah berkali-kali terkena deathglear kejam miliknya.  
>Dia memalinglan kepalanya, tubuhnya langsung menegang dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang ada dipandangan matanya sekarang. Seseorang yang memiliki kata-kata pedas disaat mereka bicara. Seseorang yang selalu mengkritik apa yang dilakukannya. Seseorang yang selalu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.<p>

"Hyuuga, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan itu singkat, namun sangat menuntut sekali jawabannya.

"Aku sedang membayar kesalahan dihidupku ini dengan duduk ditempat ini."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari jawabannya barusan, jadi dia ingin bertannya sekali lagi untuk menuntut jawaban yang lebih spesifik lagi agar maksud dan tujuannya duduk disebelahnya jauh lebih jelas lagi.  
>Namun belum sempat ia utarakan niatnya untuk bicara, dari depan kelas terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya.<p>

"Uchiha, aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika nona Hyuuga duduk disampingmu untuk saat ini."

Sasuke memilih diam tanpa memberi jawaban. Dia terlalu kesal untuk mensetuju keputusan itu, meski tak ada pilihan lain untuk menerimanya karena Hinata sudah duduk disebelahnya. Dia malah memilih melanjutkan membaca bukunya dibanding menanggapi guru menyebalkan itu.

-0-

"Baiklah anak-anak, asal kalian tau hari ini kita akan membahas tentang reproduksi seksual. Karena kita kemarin telah menyelesaikan membahas tentang aseksual. jadi hari ini sesuai perkataanku yang kemarin, kita akan membahas tentang masalah ini." sesuai yang diperkirakan, terjadi kegaduhan didalam kelas ini yang dimotori Naruto dan Kiba yang membuat guru Kakashi tertawa ramah.

"Aku tau-aku tau, tidak sesuai memang membahas hal-hal macam ini disekolah. Tapi pada kurikulum kita saat ini mengatakan harus membahas ini pada kalian, jadi aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukannya." dia lalu membuka laci mejanya untuk mengeluarkan grafik yang digulung serta bagan-bagan yang masih berantakan.  
>Pertama-tama guru Kakashi membuka gulungan itu untuk ia tempel didepan papan tulus yang membuat terdengar suara-suara dari mulut penghuni kelas. Gambar yang memperlihatkan secara jelas organ reproduksi laki-laki dan perempuan.<p>

-0-

Sasuke menyeringai saat melirik tamu yang tak diudang disampingnya. Ia terkeju saat mengetahui gadis menyebalkan seperti dia bisa blusing juga melihat gambar itu seperti gadis-gadis lain didalam kelas ini.

"Kenapa wajahmu Hyuuga, apakah kau suka dengan gambar didepan?"

Hinata terkaget mendengar itu saat sedang melihat gambar didepan papan tulis. Dia bisa merasakan wajah dan tubuhnya sekarang memerah. Dia tidak mampu melihat pria yang ada disampingnya yang akan siap mengolok-oloknya terus.

"A-apa maksudmu itu?" Hinata tergagap malu.  
>Dia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya bahwa dia bisa gugup didepan pria ini.<br>Seandainya saja tadi dia tidak berbohong pada guru Kakashi tentang dia yang merasa kepanasan, maka bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan terjebak dengan pria ini.  
>Kemudian lagi, mana mungkin dia dapat mengatakan penyebab kenapa wajahnya sekarang bisa berubah menjadi merah.<p>

-0-

"Baiklah sekarang semua bagannya telah terpasang. Mari sekarang kita mulai."

Melihat sedari tadi tesdapat dua muridnya yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya, guru Kakashi memutuskan untuk membuat permainan kecil sebagai hukuman yang pantas untuk mereka.

"Aku akan memilih sepasang murid dikelas ini untuk mengerjakan tugas hari ini. Tugas ini mencakup tentang pelajaran yang sedang aku ajarkan sekarang." dia tersenyum nakal pada semua murid-muridnya.  
>"Dan yang pertama aku pilih sebagai pasangan kelompok adalah-"<p>

Semua terdiam membuat suasana kelas yang sebelumnya ramai menjadi sunyi.  
>"Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata."<p>

-0-

Kedua pemilik nama itu mendengarnya tampak terperanjat dengan satu kata yang langsung terlintas dikepala mereka yaitu,

"APA!"

Mereka berteriak secara bersamaan dan mulai memelototi satu sama lain karena sangat jelas mereka membenci konsep kerja bersama-sama seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar ada keluhan. Karena tampaknya kalian mampu bekerja sama dalam tugas ini, maka kalian aku pasangkan seperti ini. Dan lagi pula, kalian berdua adalah murid-murid yang berprestasi disekolah ini, jadi laporan yang aku terima nantinya pasti akan sangat memuaskan." guru Kakashi tampaknya tidak bisa menyeka senyum konyol dari wajahnya yang melihat tampak kedua muridnya yang kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong tema yang akan kalian kerjakan bersama adalah tema yang mencakup tentang proses terjadinya pembuahan."

Hinata benar-benar ingin pingsan setelah mendengarnya.  
>Apakah tidak hanya berpasangan dengan Sasuke sudah cukup penyiksanya.<br>Dia benar-benar ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena harus menerima nasib seperti ini. Membahas proses pembuahan dengan Sasuke, benar-benar gila.

Hinata sempat berpikiran ingin protes, tapi guru Kakashi pastinya tidak akan mengubah pikirannya tidak peduli seberapa banyak dia nantinya akan memohon dan memohon.

-0-

Hinata secara tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya. Dan karena hal itu pula dia menggigil ketakutan saat merasakan energi negatif yang dipancarkan dari tubuhnya.

Tinjunya mengepal erat, rambut anehnya menutupi matanya, serta gigi-gigi ganasnya ia pamerkan didepan umum karena kesal.

Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludahnya secara paksa dan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada murka tuhan yang membawanya kesituasi ini.

"Guru Kakashi!" Hinata tersentak saat mendengar suara keras disebelahnya "Aku sarankan kau mengubah keputusan tentang Hyuuga dan aku yang menjadi pasangan."

Guru Kakashi tidak mengindahkannya. Dia sebaliknya malah tersenyum gembira dibalik maskernya.

"Maaf Uchiha Sasuke, tapi setelah aku mengambil keputusan maka keputusan itu tidak akan bisa dirubah lagi."

"Pemikiran sial macam apa itu!" Sasuke membanting tangannya diatas meja yang menyebabkan Hinata disebelahnya jantungan "Jika kau tidak mengubah keputusanmu sekarang, maka akan aku pastikan jika kau tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja lagi dinegara ini!" guru Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

0

-0-

0

"Aku tidak percaya kau membawaku masuk kedalam kekacauan ini." Hinata mendesis dihadapan Sasuke.

Mereka saat ini berada didalam perpustakaan yang sepi untuk membuat tugas biologi mereka. Rupanya guru Kakashi tidak mengindahkan ancaman ringan dari Sasuke tadi.  
>Dia malah menghukum mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka bersama dalam rangka untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka sebelum jam sekolah berakhir.<br>Hinata tidak tau mengapa ia harus ikut menderita seperti ini dikarenakan kesalahan dari pasangannya.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya kali ini." Hinata mengerjakan tugas itu dengan malas.  
>Sambil menopangkan kepalanya ditangan kirinya, Hinata mulai mengeluh kembali.<br>"Tidak hanya menghilangkan waktu makan siangku, tapi kau juga membuat kita harus menyertai laporan ini dengan video. Benar-benar orang yang tau caranya mencari masalah."

Sasuke sudah mulai kesal dengan keluhan-keluhan Hinata.  
>Semenjak diusir dari kelas, dari tadi dia hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Dia sedang gelisah memikirkan apa yang diminta oleh guru Kakashi untuk ia lakukan.<br>Sudah buruk mengerjakan tugas ini dengan Hinata, ditambah lagi dia harus membuat video presentasi- tubuh Sasuke menggigil- proses terjadinya pembuahan. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat video tentang hal itu.

Disaat Sasuke sedang menatap kamera video yang ada didepannya secara diam-diam, ia mendengar Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke tau alasan kenapa Hinata menghela nafas. Dia anak yang rajin, jadi pastinya dia ingin kembali kekelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

Bertindak cepat, Sasuke langsung menyambar buku catatan yang ada didepannya untuk memukulkan itu kewajah Hinata dengan sedikit keras.  
>"Jangan malas-malasan, cepat selesaikan tugas ini." Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat wajah Hinata marah karena marah.<p>

Sedang Hinata sendiri, dia tidak percaya jika Sasuke berani memukulnya. Belum pernah ada orang yang memukulnya meskipun itu keluarganya sendiri. Dan sekarang berani-beraninya dia ...  
>Hinata benar-benar marah. Dia mulai berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai seperti tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan menginjak kakinya keras-keras untuk membalas perbuatannya.<p>

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya untuk menunjukan kekesalannya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? kau yang apa yang kau lakukan. Berani-beraninya kau memukulku dengan buku. Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan."

"Aku? Itu lebih baik dibanding seseorang yang menginjak kaki orang untuk menunjukkan betapa berat tubuhnya sekarang." Sasuke mulai menyindir berat badan Hinata yang sebenarnya tidak gemuk. Tapi tentu saja jika seorang wanita dihina karena berat badannya, maka selangsing apapun tubuh yang dimilikinya, maka dia akan tetap marah karenanya.

"Apa kau bilang?" geram Hinata.

"Ge-muk."

Kekesalan Hinata sudah sampai batasnya. Dia lalu mencoba menampar muka Sasuke yang kurang ajar itu agar menarik kembali ucapannya.

Akan tetapi tangan Hinata yang masih diudara dan belum mencapai muka Sasuke, tangannya itu sudah dicengkram Sasuke untuk menghentikannya.

Sasuke lantas berniat mendorong tubuh Hinata kearah rak buku untuk memperingatkan agar tidak macam-macam dengannya lagi.  
>Tubuh Sasuke mulai mendorong tubuh Hinata menuju rak buku, namun kaki meja yang ada didekat mereka menghentika niatnya itu. Ia tersandung menyebabkan mereka berdua sekarang jatuh lurus kelantai.<p>

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian ini akan menjadi buruk mulai membalik tubuh Hinata yang dicengkramnya menjadi yang diatas sehingga tubuhnya yang akan menghantam langsung kelantai.

Duak

"Aduh!" Sasuke menghantam lantai secara keras sehingga tubuhnya sekarang berguling.

-0-

Hinata yang sebelumnya menutup matanya karena takut terjatuh mulai membuka matanya kembali. Disaat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam berbaring diatas badannya.

"Sasuke, turun dari badanku!"

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Hinata mulai mengangkat kepalanya keatas untuk melihat wajah Hinata.

"Jika aku bisa, sedari tadi aku akan turun dari badanmu. Tapi saat ini kepalaku sangat sakit sekali, jadi aku belum bisa turun dari badanmu."

Sasuke tidak berbohong tentang keadaan kepalanya serta tubuhnya yang tidak bisa menyingkir dari tubuh milik Hinata. Belum lagi dia malu dengan tempat dimana kepalanya sekarang bersandar. Kepalanya sekarang bersandar tepat digundukan besar yang dimiliki Hinata. Jika kepalanya tidak sesakit ini, maka dia tentu saja akan cepat-cepat menyingkir.

Canggung memang karena posisi mereka sekarang, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa dengan segera menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi dengan posisi sekarang dia dapat merasakan nafas Hinata naik turun sehingga gundukan itu ikut naik turun pula dipipi miliknya.  
>Nikmat memang, nikmat sekali sehingga dia tidak ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri semua ini.<p>

-0-

Sasuke sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia benar-benar bisa gila karena hal ini. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran tentang semua itu.

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya, dia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dari menindih tubuh Hinata sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut sakit tidak karuan ketempat duduknya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk dilantai untuk merapikin bajunya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum kembali ketempat duduknya semula.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya, tapi dia tetap mempertahankan pandangannya yang tidak menatap Hinata. Jika dia menatapnya dalam wujud yang acak-acakan mungkin tubuh penghianatnya ini akan tidak terkontrol dan mulai melakukan hal bodoh. Hal yang benar-benar sangat bodoh.

"Hyuuga, sebaiknya kita menyelesaikan tugas bodoh ini dan segera keluar dari sini." Hinata mengangguk dan mulai kembali kemeja.

Sasuke sejak awal memang tidak membantu mengerjakan tugas ini, tapi semenjak bangun dari lantai dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya satu kalipun. Dia malah asik dengan kamera yang ada ditangannya, mengacuhkan keberadaannya sehingga ini semua membuat Hinata benar-benar kesal.

"Sasuke?"

"Apa?" Sasuke masih tidak melihatnya. Dia masih asik dengan kamera yang ada ditangannya sehingga hal ini membuat Hinata mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihatku saat kita sedang bicara?" Sasuke masih menatap kamerahnya.

'Karena aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh padamu!' Sasuke menjawab dengan suara keras dipikirannya, namun didalam kenyataan dia menjawab sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak perlu melihatmu hanya untuk bicara denganmu."

"Argh!"

Sasuke mendengar Hinata mengerang marah. Dan karena hal itu dia akhirnya melihat Hinata kembali.  
>Rambut panjang yang sedikit berantakan, pakaian yang masih belum rapi betul, dan wajah merah karena marah.<p>

Sudah dapat diduga pikiran bodoh itu muncul kembali. Dia kembali menatap kamera yang dipegangnya karena mendapat ide yang sangat cemerlang.

Sasuke menyeringai. Jika guru Kakashi menginginkan video tentang proses terjadinya pembuahan, maka dia akan memberikannya satu buah.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang duduk mengerjakan tugas dengan perasaan kesal untuk meraih lengannya, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dari duduknya agar dia bisa membawanya menempel kedinding terdekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke malah menahan kedua tangan Hinata kesamping kepalanya untuk mengantisipasi gerakan Hinata yang nantinya akan ditunjukkannya.

"Apa masalahm-" ucapan Hinata terpotong saat merasakan bibir lembut milik Sasuke melumat bibirnya.  
>Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata meronta untuk menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke padanya, namun apalah daya. Tenaga besar Sasuke yang mengunci kedua tangannya didinding tidak dapat ia kalahkan meski sekuat apapun ia meronta.<p>

Semakin keras meronta membuat lumatan bibir Sasuke pada bibir Hinata semakin meliar. Karena Sasuke yang kesal akan Hinata yang tidak bisa diam, menjadi kesal atas ulahnya itu. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk melampiaskannya adalah dengan ini, melumat bibir Hinata dengan kasar sampai Hinata menyadari usahanya melawan malah membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati ciuman yang lembut.

-0-

Selang beberapa waktu setelah Hinata menyerah dalam usahanya melawan dan malah menjadi menikmati ciuman Sasuke yang telah menjadi ciuman yang lembut, Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir milik Hinata untuk memperoleh kembali suplai udara. Berciuman seperti itu selama beberapa menit membuatnya bisa terengah seperti sekarang ini.

Keadaan Hinata-pun tak jauh berbeda, malah dia lebih terengah-engah dari pada Sasuke. Tapi meskipun seperti itu dia adalah orang yang pertama kali angkat bicara untuk memperoleh penjelasan dari Sasuke atas ulahnya ini.

"A-apa... Apa maksud... Dari ini semua?" Sasuke yang mendengar itu tidak lansung merespon untuk menjawabnya. Dia malah mencium bawah telinga kanan milik Hinata dan menyeret lidahnya lurus sepanjang garis leher jenjangnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kita." alis Hinata mengerut, tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar saja saat dia menyadari akan apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke.  
>"Maksudmu proses terjadinya pem-pem-"<p>

Sasuke menyeringai membuat Hinata didepannya menjadi harap-harap cemas.

"Ini mungkin merupakan hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan nilai sempurnaku hancur gara-gara mata pelajaran ini. Jadi..." Sasuke mulai tersenyum nakal membuat Hinata tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata kedekat meja tempat mereka tadi berada untuk membaringkannya disana.

"A-apa yang akan kau-"

"Sudah kubilang padamu, mengerjakan tugas kita." dia mulai membuka kancing atas seragam milik Hinata secara hati-hati setelah menaruh kamera video ditempat yang strategis agar gambar yang diambil nantinya menjadi bagus.

"Ayo Hinata, kita mulai proses pembuahannya." Sasuke berbisik mesra ditelinga Hinata membuat Hinata merinding dibuatnya.

"T-tidak!"  
>0<p>

End

0

A/N : Tolong ini jangan ditiru didunia nyata. Haram hukumnya.

"Hinata, sepertinya kamera ini belum merekam dari tadi, jadi sepertinya kita harus mengulanginya lagi."

"A-apa, m-maksudmu kau mau membuat video!"

"Seperti itulah."

"Dasar tidak tau malu! Cepat tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab apa, aku hanya membuahi apa yang harus kubuahi."

"APA KAU BILANG, MEMBUAHI APA YANG HARUS KAU BUAHI... KURANG AJAR CEPAT TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Jangan berisik!"

"TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Baik-baik aku akan tanggung jawab, tapi hentikan memukuli kepalakuuu!"

Review selalu ditunggu. 


End file.
